russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC News and Current Affairs
IBC News and Current Affairs (formerly IBC News and Public Affairs and also known as IBC News) is the news division of the Philippines media conglomerate Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. The organization is responsible for the daily news and information gathering of our news programs. It serves the main IBC, the IBC Regional Group, the UHF news channel IBC News Network, the cable channel DZTV TeleTrese, the flagship radio stations DZTV-AM and the regional radio networks DYBQ Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas, and DYRG Kalibo and a news website news.ibc.com.ph. IBC News produces its news and current affairs content for IBC. The division operates mainly and headquartered at IBC, Ground Floor, Broadcast City, Old Balara, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City while the IBC regional stations also have their local news divisions, which is a big help in newsgathering for the whole network. It also has a news bureaus in North America, Europe, Asia Pacific, Korea, Taiwan, the United States and the Middle East with the help of IBC Global Ltd., these make IBC News and Current Affairs ahead among the other news organizations in the country as they were the largest and the most comprehensive when it comes to local and international newsgathering. The division is currently headed by long-time journalist and IBC News head Maria Ressa. It is further subdivided into different subgroups: *'IBC News', headed by news head Maria Ressa set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country. These include the use of Live-Pack and the IBC news center at Live Studio 1 of IBC in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines while utilise a ticker during news broadcasts together with the 2 international channel partners: Fox News Channel and BBC World News. *'Current Affairs Group', headed by experienced news department staff, Mayet Camacho. *'Regional Group News and Current Affairs', headed by television journalist Liza Cabrera. *'IBC Weather Center', is the weather forecasting division of IBC News and Current Affairs, is anchored by the weatherman forecast Alvin Pura and Aldczar Aurelio from PAGASA. *'DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386', IBC's flagship AM radio station headed by station manager Gene Orejana. *'DZTV TeleTrese', IBC's flagship AM radio station on Television headed by station manager, Marah Faner-Capuyan. Aside from regular programming, it also operates the IBC News Network, the first and the only 24-hour Filipino language free TV news channel in the country. The division also operates a news website News.IBC.com.ph in partnership with The Philippine Star and The Manila Times. 'Programs' 'Current programs on IBC' *''Bitag: The New Generation'' *''Business and Beyond'' *''Express Balita'' *''Express Balita Weekend'' *''Forum ni Randy'' *''Gabay at Aksyon'' *''Good Take'' *''IBC NewsBreak '' *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' *''Lingkod Bayan'' *''Lingkod Kapinoy'' *''Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa'' *''News Team 13'' *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?'' *''Ugnayan sa Rembrandt'' *''What's Up Doc?'' 'Current programs on IBC News Network' *''Dumaual Tonight'' *''Eala ng Balita'' *''Fast Morning'' *''Global Mission'' *''INN News Blast'' *''INN Breaking News'' *''INN Live'' *''Lunchtime News'' * On Line *''Makabayang Duktor'' *''PAGASA TV'' *''Sports Center'' *''Team Rescue 911'' 'Current programs on IBC Regional' *''Express Balita Cordillera'' (IBC-6 Baguio) *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (IBC-13 Iloilo) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' (IBC-13 Davao) 'Defunct' :Future information Previously air shows Personalities 'Newscasters' IBC *Snooky Serna-Go (Express Balita, Lingkod Kapinoy) (2000-2002, 2012-present) *TG Kintanar (Express Balita) (1989-1995, 2011-present) *Bing Formento (Express Balita) (2008-2009, 2011-present) *Jay Sonza (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, News Team 13) (2012-present) *Atty. Zorah Andam (News Team 13) (2003-2011, 2017-present) *Vincent Santos (IBC NewsBreak, Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa) (2013-present) *Karen Tayao-Cabrera (Express Balita Weekend) (1998-2007, 2013-present) *Jess Caduco (Express Balita Weekend) (2004-present) IBC News Network *Gionna Cabrera (Fast Morning) *Dominic Almelor (Fast Morning) *Cecille Lardizabal (Lunchtime News) *Mario Dumaual (Dumaual Tonight) *Noli Eala (Eala ng Balita) (1998-2003, 2012-present) *Anthony Suntay (Sports Center) 'Current Affairs personalities' IBC *Atty. Batas Mauricio (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas) (2013-present) *Randy David (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, Forum ni Randy) (1986-1992, 2013-present) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan) (2010-present) *Dr. Edwin Bien (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, What's Up Doc?) (2011-present) *Rodrigo Duterte (Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa) *Patricia Natividad (Good Take) (2011-present) *Toff Rada (Ugnayan sa Rembrandt) *Tony Falcon (Lingkod Bayan ni Tony Falcon) (1999-2000, 2014-present) *Rose Solangon (Gabay at Aksyon) (2008-2011, 2017-present) *Ben Tulfo (Bitag: The New Generation) (2003-2011, 2012-present) IBC News Network *Jeff Arcilla (PAGASA TV) *Gene Orejana (On Line) *Maria Ressa (Global Mission) *Jun Veneracion (Global Mission) *Dr. Willie Ong (Makabayang Duktor) *Dra. Liza Ong (Makabayang Duktor) *Greg Gregorio (Team Rescue 911) (2011-present) 'Reporters' *Jess Caduco (2004-present) *Jinky Baticados (2005-present) *Pia Castro (2000-present) *Merwin Llanza (2004-present) *Karen Tayao-Cabrera (1998-2007, 2013-present) *Alvin Sejera (1998-present) *Nimfa Asuncion (2012-present) *Dave Llavanes Jr. (2000-present) *Lil Mateo (Feature Correspondent) (2011-present) *Toff Rada (1998-2009, 2011-present) *Kim Cardenas (2011-present) *Greg Gregorio (2011-present) *Kathleen Forbes (2011-present) *Maria Sheila Frias (2013-present) *Merry Ann Bastasa (2013-present) *Jed Buenavista (Sports Correspondent) (2013-present) *Judy Ann Amaca (2013-present) *Eunice Garcia-Langcauon (Entertainment Correspondent) (2013-present) *Krenn Jolongbayan (Entertainment Correspondent) (2011-present) *Ephraim Gaytos (2011-present) *Minette Panganiban (MMDA Correspondent) (2011-present) 'Regional Correspondents' *Franz Soliman (IBC-6 Baguio) *Diane Rivera (IBC-6 Baguio) *Joel Rigonan (IBC-6 Baguio) *Venus Tanada (IBC-6 Baguio) *Mara Floresca (IBC-6 Baguio) 'Former Newscasters/Personalities and Reporters' *Elmer Mercado (1995-2002) *Cathy Eigenmann (2011-2016) *Adrian Ayalin (2000-2004) *Dave Abuel (now working for ABS-CBN News) *Precious Aquino *Cito Beltran (2012-2016) *Manilyn Reynes *Lalaine Tiangco *Amelyn Veloso (1995-1998, 2001, 2008-2010, 2013-2017) *Bernadette Sembrano (1997-1998) *Monica Manganti *Irish Talusan (2013-2015) *Tonio Aguilar (2013-2016) *Jarius Bondoc (2001-2007, 2012-2014) *Czarinah Lusuegro (2011-2016) now with DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738 *Ria Fernandez (2012-2015, moved to PTV) *Chin Chin Gutierrez *Tintin Pizarro (1998-2002) *Sec. Salvador Panelo (2009-2011-2016) *Cielito del Mundo (1992-2001) *Miko Mallonga *Anne Marie Soriano (1997-2001) *Anthony Pangilingan (2002-2003) *Dr. Dean Torno *Jeffrey Zaide *Nalla Aguas *Hajji Kaamino (2011-2012, then moved to PTV) *Ralf Rivas (2011-2012, then moved to RPN) *Lee Andres *Ali Atienza (2004-2008) *Darwin Amojelar *Karen Bayhon (1994-1998) *Manoling Morato (2009-2010) *Kit Belmonte *Ka Louie Beltran *Susan Calo-Medina *Neil Santos III (1998-2009) *Dada Calupitan *Marion Chua *Errol Dacame (2007-2008) *Alice Noel (1995-2000) *Dennis Cortes *Mina Dabor *Kathy de Leon-Vilar *Gina dela Vega-Cruz *Marissa del Mar (2003-2011) now with Buhay OFW *Frankie Evangelista *Rey Langit (2007-2013) now with PTV-4 *JR Langit (2007-2013) now with PTV-4 *Jam Alindongan *Abel Cruz (2009-2013) moved to PTV-4 *Ron Gagalac (1998-2002) *Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez (2007-2010) moved to PTV-4 *Aljo Bendijo (2007-2010) moved to PTV-4 *Toni Marcelo *Thea Gavino (2008-2009) *Amy Godinez-Cuenco (1992-1998) *Manuel Llige (1998-2000) *Ida Marie-Bernasconi (1999-2003) *Doy Castillo (2001-2003) *Grace Choa (1998-2002, 2008-2013) *Gen. Arturo Anas (2001-2003) *Ervin Mateo (2001-2003) *Magtanggol Gunigundo *Karen Padilla (2009-2010) *Maricel Halili (2001-2010) now with reporter News5 *Jake Morales (2008-2012) *Janelle So (1997-2001) *Lizel Po (2011) *Francis L. Cardona (2008-2011) *Nina Taduran (2010-2011) now with DWFM Radyo5 92.3 NewsFM *Subas Herrero *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (2000-2009) *Risa Hontiveros *Jennifer Illustre *January Isaac (2003-2009) *Dyords Javier *Kaye Jimenez *Rod Rodriguez (2000-2002) *Aryanna Lim *Nora Aunor (2002-2003) *Atty. Rod Manicad *DJ Oliver Reyes (2011) *Pinky Marquez (2001-2003) *Heidi Santos (1999) *Francis Pangilinan *Dennis Principe (2003-2006) *Cory Quirino *Joe Javier *Joee Guilas *Rida Reyes (2008) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (2003-2008) now with News5 *Dave Sta. Ana *Mherie Caibal (2011) *Julius Segovia *Jopet Sison *Margarita Pantaleon (2011) *Atty. Jose Sison *Anne Marie Soriano (1997-2001) *Ali Sotto *Claudine Trillo-Webb *Erwin Tulfo *Julie Yap-Daza *Ina Yulo *Roann Sumayao *Bingo Lacson (1975-1986) *Ryan Agoncillo *Melanie Marquez *Louella del Cordova *Manny Mojica *Nitz De Onon *Ronald Cayetano *Miko Mallonga References See also *IBC-13 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of programs shown on the IBC News Network *DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 *IBC strengthens for news and public affairs programming *Quaker - "Win The Wheels" on Vimeo *Boots Anson-Roa: IBC-13's Excitement *IBC-13 step up the news delivery of News Team 13 *IBC News and Current Affairs announces big changes in news lineup on October 6 External links *IBC Official Website *IBC News and Current Affairs Official Website *IBC News Network Official Website *DZTV Official Webaite Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation